Juego de gemelos
by DollyParadise
Summary: Sakuno tiene un hermano gemelo, pero ahora no lo parece, ¡que pensara ryoma? ..:::RyoSaku:::.. Esta es mi campaña contra el yaoi que involucra a Ryoma .
1. Chapter 1

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Juego de gemelos**

Antes de leer: Sakuno tiene un hermanO gemelo que por cierto no se parece en nada a ella solo en el cabello y en los ojos de ahí puro físico y aspecto varonil, ambos son pésimos en los deportes pero por alguna extraña razón cuando hacen contacto o están juntos son los mejores en todo  
+

Otro año comienza, esta vez estoy en primero de secundaria (cuarto curso, primeo de bachillerato o lo que sea (así es en mi país)) ya tengo 15 años y aunque el tiempo haya pasado, aunque nos hayamos seguido viendo todo este tiempo, aun que yo haya estado en todos sus partidos el...el no notaba que existía

**Cap1: hermano**

-Sakuno-.chan

-yuske?

- no cambias sakuno, me es fácil reconocerte

- hermano nn (corre y lo abraza) te extrañe tanto, oye tu si cambiaste ya no nos parecemos

- eso es por que AHORA TENGO MUSCULOS

- ¬¬ no es cierto

- y ahora tu tienes mas curvas

- , uu de verdad que no pareces mi hermano y peor mi gemelo

- adivina que nn

-que oo

- yo también asistiré a seigaku

- ah...espera no oí bien, creí que dijiste que estudiarías en mi mismo colegio

- nn, será divertido, anímate sakuno-chan

(Yuste comienza a raspar su puño en la cabeza de sakuno, sakuno gritaba e intentaba zafarse, era una discusión normal ya saben pero si alguien que no sabía los veía parecía que el le estuviera pegando o molestando en serio

Eiji: mira que esa no es la nieta de la entrenadora

Syusuke: si, es la nieta de sumire-chan, sakuno no es verdad?

- no es momento de preguntar su nombre, mira ese sujeto parece estar haciéndole daño

- vamos  
- si (en eso se ve a un eiji y a un syusuke en chibis con el taje de superman (exagere no?))

-oye que le haces a sakuno-chan

- ven dijo syusuke mientras sacaba a sakuno de las manos de su agresor

- y ustedes quienes son, dijo Yuske

- deja de molestarla, sakuno te ha hecho daño?

- no solo estábamos jugando

e-s: jugando? oo

- si, pero te pasaste de brusco eh ¬¬

- y tu de delicada ¬¬

e: son.no...novios

s: oO q...que?

y: claro, no sakuno-chan

s: si, claro, miren como lo amo (sarcasmo que al parecer no fue entendido por que fuji y eiji se la creyeron)

Bueno, yuske y sakuno se fueron juntos y eiji y syusuke fueron con el chisme, sumire rió y dijo que si que eran novios claro que lo dijo de broma que de nuevo fue tomada como verdad, eso molesto mucho a ryoma que dizque no escucho nada pero se mordía su labio mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo de sus compañeros

CONTINUARA

Ya saben que soy pésima para el primer capitulo bueno, si les ha gustado me avisan, y perdón por el horro que cometí mezclando dos historias en las otras dos que espero estén leyendo, ahora ya han de estar bien, bueno recuerdan mi proyecto anti yaoi, parece que tal vez eso complique la continuación de algunos fics, ustedes deciden si solo continuo o si sigo publicando nuevos fics aah también me dicen cual quieren q continué antes ya nn, y otra vez gomen por lo del error

Yuske, que clase de nombre le he puesto, es que no se me ocurría otro nn


	2. Chapter 2

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Juego de gemelos**

**  
Cap2: Novios?...**

camino hacia seigaku´´´+

-Sakuno chan

-que?

-Sakuno chan nn

-que uuU

-Sakuno chan oo

-que ¬¬

-Sakuno chan ¬¬

- uuU un caballito se balanceaba sobre la blusa de mi abuela...

- Sakuno chan deja de ignorarme, no vez que te estoy hablando

- ¬¬ si hablar es decir SOLO sakuno chan, pues créeme que me canse de tu conversación

- a sakuno que cruel eres, ah, ya se

- oo que cosa?

- Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos vestir siempre igual no?

- Si, pero antes éramos niños, no creo que te atreverías a ponerte uno de mis vestidos

- ¬¬ no pero no habría problema en que tu usaras mis shorts

- no gracias yo paso uu

-SAKUNO CHAN esa era tomoka

- a, pero si es osakada, ¬¬, no entiendo como puedes ser amiga de esa cosa

- TT yo tampoco

-Sakuno, no nos vas a presentar

- OO, Tomoka, acaso no sabe s quien es el

-OO, yo lo conozco?

OO, claro, si fueron novios en el Zinder  
- espera... el unico novio que he tenido en toda mi vida es el estupido de tu hermano y... espera ...e...ese...es...YUSKE

- UU como que entupido?

- nnU ajajajaj, Yuske-kun, tanto tiempo sin vernos, como has cambiado, ahora ya no te pareces tanto a sakuno-chan

-um, yo nunca me parecí a sakuno, era ella quien se parecía a mi, después de todo soy EL HERMANO MAYOR (eso ultimo lo dijo sintiéndose el dueño del universo y el unico con responsabilidades)

-nii-chan , solo eres mayor por cinco minutos y medio

- Pues esos Cinco minutos y medio me hacen mayor que tu ¬¬

-uuU, si, como tu digas

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- hermano, si eres tan mayor

-..que..

- intenta madurar

- Sakuno chan que cruel eres

La platica parecía seguir de largo y la verdad llamaba mucho la tensión, bueno, no todos los días un chico nuevo entra al colegio y según todas las chicas este era guapo, ósea que sakuno también seria GUAPO, mejor dejémoslo ahí, sakuno y Yuske se dirigían a las canchas donde su queridísima abuela, sakuno iba a convencerla de que no dejara a Yuske quedarse en seigaku y Yuske iba a acompañar a sakuno, según el, los hermanos mayores deben cuidar a sus hermanitos y mucho mas si son chicas

-abuela

-a, sakuno...yuske?

entre los titulares+

-Nya, ese no es el novio de ryusaki

ryoma agarro muy fuerte el mango de su raqueta e hizo un saque twist ante momo que claro hizo notar su enojo

-Tranquilo ryoma, es solo un juego

-mada mada dane (lo escribí bien?)

- ah, la juventud, el primer amor, los primeros celos

- cállate y sigue jugando momo

Las tension de aquel partido llamo mucho la tension de todos los que estaban alrededor y claro, Yuske tambien se fijo y...

-Ah, mira sakuno-chan, alguien esta teniendo un partido de tenis, vamos a ver

-, Yuske-kn, yo

-que pasa oo

-a..ano

- nani?

-yo..., a mi

- ¬¬, ya veo, y cual de lios dos es

- , pues veras

- el de los pelos parados o el que no se peino y lo cubre con una gorra

-uu, nii-chan, no lo cojas todo a broma

- gomen, vamos, quiero ver mas de cerca

- hai nn

entre titulares+

- mira syusuke, mira, mira, mira OO

- tranquilo eiji, que pasa

- ahí viene, sakuno chan y su novio

- Lo ultimo hizo que ryoma fallara en su remate, y ya se imaginaran la cara de YA TE VI que puso momo

con sakuno+

- que tal si venimos cuando haya menos gente  
- por que?

- es que... todos nos están mirando raro (refiriéndose a los titulares)

- Sakuno, Yuske, vengan aca un momento  
- salvados por la vieja? ¬¬

- no llames asi a la abuela yuske

- que nieto mas mal agradecido tengo

cambio de escena de titulares a escena de los Ryusaki+

- escucharon, lo llamo nieto

- si la cosa se va en serio

- mada mada dane ( X ¬¬)

- vamos ryoma, dijo momoshiro, no finjas mas, por que déjame decirte que eres pésimo fingiendo

- cállense, no me dejan escuchar

- abuela, por favor

- que de malo puede haber, además han estado juntos desde siempre, fue error mío haberlos separado

- Estarán comprometidos, dijo syusuke

- oo, no, esas cosas ya no se usan, ahora todo es mas moderno

- y que tal si lo hizo alguien no tan actualizada

- esa vieja, dijo ryoma, claro que no fue su intención decirlo alto

- eso ryoma, suéltate, estas en confianza

- shhhhhhhhhh, dejen seguir oyendo (eso no lo dijo kaoru uuU, solo lo digo por si mal interpretan el Shhhhhhhhhh que hizo Eiji, saben kaoru no es el único que puede decir Shhhhhhhhhh)

- por que conformarnos con espiar si podemos ir directo a la conversación, dijo syusuke mientras de levantaba y se dirigía donde sakuno, eiji también lo siguió junto con momo que llevo a la fuerza a Ryoma que claro, se moría por saber que era lo que tanto hablaban

- seran solo un par de meses, sakuno, eso tambien te conviene y sabes a que me refiero

-uu

- admítelo sakuno, somos perfectos mientras estamos juntos

- Sumire-chan, dijo el genio de seigaku (o sea Syusuke)

--sumire-chan, dijo Yuske

- deja de llamarme asi fuji

- no bnos va a presentar, dijo con sarcasmo syusuke

- desde cuando te interesa conocer a las personas con las que hablo

- yo no soy el interesado en saber quien es aquel sujeto, es un favor para alguien muy timido

(todos miraron a Ryoma en esos momentos)

- óyeme, como que a aquel sujeto, tengo nombre y es Yuske, y como que alguien muy timidO, generalmente se dice TimidA CUANDO E REFIERES A UNA CHICA, AL MENO...AL MENOS QUE ESEALGIEN SEA...sea...

sakuno, agarro muy fuertes los cachetes del joven que de alguna forma se parecía a tomoka en lo de hablar alto, esto fue percibido por todos los titulares en especial por el mas joven de todos que por cierto tenia las orejas ultra rojas del coraje

- sakuno, yuske, vallan a su salón

- Hai, dijeron ambos al unísono confirmando su gemelicidad (yo y mis ocurrencias)

- un momento, grito eiji

- e...eiji sempai

- sempai?

Sakuno chan, ese Yuske es...algo tuyo

- que si es algo mio, haber..., pues si nn

- y ese algo significa que son novios?

- oo, novios?

- Otra vez con lo mismo, que no eres tu el que nos pregunto lo mismo en la mañana ¬¬

- SI oo  
-bueno, pues veras, Sakuno-chan y yo

- Son novios, dijo interrumpiendo la entrenadora en un tono pícaro

- abuela, dijo sakuno

- ahora la linda parejita debe ir a clases, hoy les toca biología no?

- si pero, dijo sakuno que fue interrumpida por su abuela

- entonces que espera, apúrense para que aprendan como tener hijitos uu

- abuela oo

-esa maldita vieja, se repetía una y otra vez el joven echizen que desde hacia un rato se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior pero del coraje

- vamos sakuno chan, tenemos que aprender a tener hijitos, dijo yuske mientras se montaba en sakuno que por cierto es mucho mas pequeña que el

Ryoma no podía seguir soportando aquella escena, por alguna razón su sangre había comenzado a hervir como nunca antes, talvez fue por impulso, tal vez fue por que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió opero era tarde para pensar en elque diran,ryoma se habia interpuesto entre yuske y sakuno agarrándola del brazo y diciendo:

- vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases

- s..si

- hey, y tu quien eres

- ryoma solo le dedico una de esas miradas que derriten a todas sus fans pero que se supone que tienen que dar miedo, bueno en este caso a Yuske le dion ucho miedo

- que le pasa, dijo sakuno pasa si misma

salon de clases+

- SAKUNOCHAN...oye... bienes con el principe ryoma no?

- bueno.

MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- tomo-chan tranquila

-Osakada, deje en paz a Ryuzaki y a mis tímpanos, siéntense todos que les voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- hey sakuno-chan, el nuevo, es yuske no?

- TT, si , lastimosamente

- bien, puedes entrar

-mucho gusto, dijo el nuevo (osea yuske)

-El ha sido transferido de otra institución, su nombre es yuske Ry...,

el profesor es interrumpido por el megáfono avisando que tiene que ir a recibir una llamada es que la hija del profesor tiene problemas con las drogar y el pobrecito tiene que atender la llamada del hospital (eh, y de donde salio todo esto)

El punto es que no acabo de decir el apellido de Yuske y nadie sabe hasta ahora que es hermano de sakuno, a excepción de sumire y tomoka

Y QUE TAL, bueno, ustees son las que dicen si esta bien o no, pero no se lo queden para si mismas, tienen que decirme

Perdón, el primer capitulo estubo con muchoserrores y el nombre del hemano de sakuno no es Yuste sino Yuske, no se que pasa con el teclado, ompuede que sean mis manos quien sabe no?

**+seccion llamando a todas las fanautores+**

unanse en mi campaña contra el yaoi, por lo menos el que involucra a ryoma, y tambien, para las fanautoras de the prince of tennis,  
chau, se me cuidan todas eh


	3. Chapter 3

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Juego de gemelos**

**Cap3: Dos por Uno**

CLASES DELITERATURA+  
Yuske: sakuno chan  
ryoma: ¬¬  
sakuno: uu  
Yuske: pSS, Sakuno-chan  
Ryoma:¬¬  
Yuske: Sakuno ¬¬ estas ignorandome?  
sakuno: uuU  
Yuske: SAKUNO!  
Ryoma: YA CALLATE

Profesor: muy bien ryusaki, afuera

Yuske se para y...  
POrofesora: usted no, sakuno ryusaki, que espera para salir  
sakuno: yo?  
profesora: que cree que no me di cuenta que fue usted quien comenzó con la indisciplina  
yuske: ¬¬ en que mundo esta esa vieja  
Profesora: disculpe oo, que fue lo que dijo  
yuske: que en que mundo anda VIE-JA  
Profesora: suficiente, ambos a direccion

CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA  
+chicas canchas de volley   
Tomoka: tu hermano sigue causándote problemas no?  
Sakuno: si, intente ignorarlo pero eso solo empeoro las cosas uuU  
Tomoka: Desde pequeño era lo mismo, lo único que hace Yuske es causar problemas  
Sakuno: pero igual saliste con l no?  
Tomoka: cinco años sakuno ¬¬, y que no se te olvide, en ese entonces no sabia lo que hacia, era solo una niña y una muy bonita  
Sakuno: nnU como digas  
Tomoka: nadie se ha dado cuenta que es tu hermano verdad?  
Sakuno: pues no pe...  
Tomoka: mira, Ryoma va a tener un partido

+Chico canchas de basket 

Profesor: los siguientes, echizen y...  
Yuske: profesor, a mi, a mí (saltando) elíjame a mi  
Ryoma: mada mada dane  
Yuske: ¬¬  
Profesor: bien, los dos, a las canchas, rápido, el primero en anotar 3 veces gana  
Yuske: me da un momento profesor  
profesor: para que  
Yuske: necesito mi amuleto  
profesor: uuU apusese y regrese rápido  
Yuske: no voy a traer a mi amuleto, mi amuleto va a venir a mi

Chicas canchas de tenis  
Tomoka: que ocurre sakuno  
Sakuno: Sentí una corriente extraña  
Tomoka: como cuando éramos pequeñas, nn, solías sentirlas muy a menudo cuando...  
Sakuno: T-T hay no

mezcla de canchas, chicos&chicas  
Yuske: Sakuno-chan!111  
Ryoma: ¬¬X  
Tomoka: igual que cuando yuske te pedía prestada su otra mitad  
Sakuno: lastima que esa otra mitad sea yo ¬¬  
Yuske: sakuno, ven un momento  
Sakuno: clases separadas yuske, no se puede sabes  
Yuske: por que dijo saltando la reja que los separaba  
Sakuno: te van a regañar  
- no importa, me vas a ayudar  
- no, aprende a hacer las cosas por ti mismo ¬¬  
-¬¬ cuando me valla haré mucho de eso solo, por ahora aprovechare que te tengo cerca, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo  
- uuU y como quieres que te ayude  
- nn, juega cerca de mi  
- ¬¬, esta bien, pero será la primera y ultima vez

todos: de que tanto estarán hablando  
oo: para mi que son novios  
-: que lindo, el dijo que traería a su amuleto, y ella debe serlo  
oo: entonces si son novios  
¬¬: que envidia, sakuno se ha quedado con el y eso que es nuevo  
Ryoma: - - X

Yuske: ya podemos comenzar (venia agarrado de la mano de sakuno)  
Profesor: nnU, ese es su amuleto?  
Yuske: verdad que es bonita? nn  
Ryoma: mada mada dane

Continuara?

Si, eso es todo, uu, estoy en esa época en la que piazas que no cuentas con nadie y no sentirte apoyada lastima, esta vez hablo en serio, no intento causar lastima pero tal vez no vuelva hacer un ficción, oo, no hasta que se me pase la depre, nn, supongo que cuando eso pase borrare todos esos capítulos que según yo dejaron mucho que desear y los volveré a hacer

No se como me salio, no pienso revisarlo, solo lo voy a subir así que perdón si encuentran horrores ortográficos

Si hay algún fic que quieren que actualice me lo piden haber de donde recojo inspiración, ya se oo, voy a escuchar el nuevo single de ayumi hamasaki , ¬¬ esperen, es cierto , no lo tengo, uuU, tal vez eso sea lo que me tiene depre, no, OO, lo que me tiene asi es la injusticia que se comete día a día, y no me duele decirlo, ya me canse de este mundo monótono, por que conformarme haciendo fictions cuando puedo hacer mi propia historia, ¬¬ esperen, ya la estoy haciendo, es mas, ya estoy haciendo el manga, uuU, ven, no tengo de que quejarme, si alguien sabe como eliminar la bienestar, me avisa lo mas pronto posible, oo o, seria lo contrario ¿ nnU ¿?

Se despide Ahodoll

Se dieron cuenta que no pedí comentarios, uuU, tan deprimida estoy?

AVISO!

He hecho un manga prince of tenis, y no me quejo, me salio bien(por fin me sale tezuka, antes no lo podia dibujar), lastima que no se los pueda enseñar por que no tengo scanner uuU, pero en cuanto lo consiga se los paso nn

Yuske: Como no puedes entrar a la cancha seguiras mis jugadas fuera de la cancha pero recuerda mantenerte por lo menos un metro cerca de mi  
Sakuno: Yuske, he hecho esto desde que nacimos, me se de memoria lo que tengo que hacer  
Yuske: yo solo me aseguro   
Ryoma: vas a jugar o te vas a quedar conversando  
Yuske: ya va, Sakuno, dame mi beso de buena suerte  
Ryoma: ¬¬X  
Akuno: nunk

El juego comenzo muy parejo y...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **ya se lo saben de memoria, ¿para que repetirlo? o.o

Ahodoll: Estoy mas ()medio) feliz que nunk (el nunca se aplica solo a esta semana) o.o adivinen quien tiene un gatito n.n YO, uu aun que todavía no se si es gatito o gatita, mi hermana mayor ice que es ito, y mi hermana menor dice que es ita , n.n, y yo no me atrevo a revisarlo, uu eso debe causarle mucha vergüenza al pobre animalito o.o  
Este capitulo va dedicado para mi querida amiga Maryorie Jordán, espero que te guste maryu, y si no o.o pues te aguantas al próximo …..

**Juego de gemelos**

**CAP: **(ustedes pónganle un titulo)

Yuske: Como no puedes entrar a la cancha seguirás mis jugadas fuera de la cancha pero recuerda mantenerte por lo menos un metro cerca de mi  
Sakuno: Yuske, he hecho esto desde que nacimos, me se de memoria lo que tengo que hacer  
Yuske: yo solo me aseguro   
Ryoma: vas a jugar o te vas a quedar conversando  
Yuske: ya va, Sakuno, dame mi beso de buena suerte  
Ryoma: ¬¬X  
Sakuno: nunk

El juego comenzó muy parejo, ¿quien dijo que los jugadores de tenis eran malos para el basketball, pues sea quien sea estaba equivocado, ryoma llevaba la delantera, pero justo cuando iba a anotar el ultimo punto, sakuno se acerca un poco mas a la cancha, intentando disimular, yuske sorprendentemente muestra velocidad y técnica en ese instante, anoto fácilmente los tres puntos necesarios para ganar, y fue directamente a agradecerle a su querida sakuno…  
Perder en un partido de tenis era humillante, pero ryoma sabia que podía mejorar y derrotar a cualquiera, perder en cualquier otro deporte le valía un /piii, pero ver a ese sujeto abrazado de sakuno, ver como la agarraba de la cintura, ver como la levantaba y le daba vueltas en el aire………………eso en verdad le molestaba.

_salida_

-ne! Sakuno-chan, espera!1  
- uu, no tengo tiempo para esperarte sabes?  
- o.o que te pasa saku-chan, acaso no te gusta pasar tiempo con tu querido hermano  
- claro que me gusta, pero se vuelve molesto cuando todos piensan que es mi novio y no mi hermano, además, mi abuela no lo desmiente y tu tampoco pareces querer hacer algo para negarlo  
- pero es que así es mucho mas divertido n.n  
- pues para mi o, ¬¬ sabes que ya tienes un club de fans  
- oo en serio?  
-¬¬ y sabes, todas sus integrantes me odian uu, asi que mañana diremos todo vale?  
- nopo, uu yo soy tu visita, por lo tanto debes complacerme en todo, además, es la única forma en la que puedo alejar a todos esos tipos que van detrás de ti sin hacer que crean que soy un hermano cariñoso y sobre protector  
- o.o ¿?  
- uu, si me ven abrazando a mi hermana seria avergonzante, o.o pero si me ven abrazando a una chica que aunque sea mi hermana ellos no sepan que lo eres, me hace…..como se dice?  
- ¬¬ lanzado y popular?  
- yo iba a decir sexy, pero bueno, eso también n.n

Ryoma estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con su fiel e inseparable Ponta de uva (o fanta, ustedes eligen : ¿versión anime o manga?), todo parecía indicarle un placentero descanso y si tenia suerte, tal vez y lograba dormir un poco. Pero si hubiera pasado esto este fic se volvería aburrido, y la autora no lo va a permitir o.o

Ryoma acomodo un coco su gorra, pero hacer eso fue un grave error, según el, ……. Ahí estaban, eran ese sujeto al que llego a odiar sin razón alguna junto a la nieta de su vieja entrenadora, por que le molestaba tanto ese sujeto……….. Al principio pensó que era por su carácter tan amigable y meloso, pero luego lo entendió, era por que ella era su novia, eso era lo que todos decían, es mas, el único motivo por el que acepto almorzar con horio y los demás era para poder escuchar que tanto sabían sobre "la nueva pareja del curso"

- oye…, tu no eres de caminar rapido saku-chan, ¿pasa algo?  
-pues si, pasa algo  
- o.o que cosa  
- tengo practica y estoy atrasada  
- n.n si quieres te llevo  
- no lo cr…… demasiado tarde, yuske, su querido hermano, la había tomado en brazos y había salido corriendo con ella hasta las cachas de tenis, esa era una escena digna de verse, le molestara a quien le molestara ¬¬

Esta vez ryoma no aguanto mas, hace un año le había quedado claro que la nieta de la entrenadora no era tan molesta como las demás, y hace mas de un año había aceptado que era muy bonita para ser familiar de esa vieja arrugada (según ryoma), pero jamás espero sentir celos, pero aun, jamás espero querer matar al tipo que hacia que los sintiese…… era un cambio que ryoma detestaba, por que ahora solo le gustaba sakuno, y luego que, comenzaría acaso a imaginarla ciomo a esas chicas que salen en las revistas de su depravado padre, ryoma debía aclarar sus ideas, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto, antes de que se viera haciendo una locura….

Momo: que esa no es la nieta de la entrenadora?  
- SI!1, y viene con ese tipo, T.T que envidia, yo también quiero una novia para poder hacer eso dijo eiji mientras hacia uno de sus berrinches (nn eiji bonito)

-donde creen que vallan pregunto el sub capitán, mientras se unía indirectamente al chisme, digo, uu, conversación…  
- hay un 99 de probabilidades de que vallan a….

A las canchas de las chicas!1, dijeron todos en tono de "ere bastante predecible"

- ustedes, si no comienzan a correr hare que beban el jugo de inui dijo tezuka cumpliendo su deber de imponer el orden…..

-sumire: yuske! Baja ahora mismo a sakuno, no ves el espectáculo que están armando  
- armando, oO desde cuando me incluyes en las locuras que se le ocurre…a…ese…..  
e"ese" es tu hermano sakuno, uu, y vete acostumbrando, ahora no solo lo veras ene. Salón, yuske entrenara a partir de hoy con nosotros  
- uu, te equivocas, entrenara contigo, o sea TU responsabilidad, además, las canchas de las chicas están separ…  
uuU como te iba diciendo, Yuske no tiene la suficiente experiencia, asi que lo mandare a que practique con las chicas  
- oO, n..no puedes… hacer eso o si?  
- si, ´por eso es que quiero tanto a esa vieja, dijo yuske apoyandose en sakuno..

No es justo, se escucho de alguien que venia corriendo a toda velocidad mientras agitaba sus brazos para llamar la atención  
- eiji? dijo la entrenadora  
- por que el si puede y nosotros no?  
- por que el no tiene experiencia

- es por que no sabe como aguantarlo dijo sakuno  
- pero tu si! dijo un chibi Yuske mientras abrazaba a sakuno  
- si uu, si uu, como tu digas, dijo sarcásticamente sakuno mientras le sobaba la cabecita a yuske que seguia en forma chibi

- T.T yo tambien quiero que sakuno me sobe la cabecita dijo eiji en forma chibi mientras le lloraba a su entrenadora  
- oo, uu, bien, vere que podemos hacer, tal vez puedo mandarte a las canchas de las chicas para que les enseñes cosas nuevas, eso si, que sean basicas y………

- Yo tambie, dijo momoshiro mientras aplastaba a eiji que seguia en forma chibi

- esta bie, tu tambien takeshi dijo sumire con una gran gota (nnU)  
- si ellos va, yo tambien, dijo syusuke con su carita de "por favor"  
- uuU, alguien mas dijo sumire

Pero eso fue un gran error por que tanto titulares como principiantes ya estaban apuntandose para poder "enseñarles" a las chicas

- esto es tu culpa dijo sakuno mintras se apartaba de yuske  
- oye, espera  
- A! no, tu te quedas, Dijo sumire…….

Sakuno habia decidido alejarse de la multitud que tan repentinamente se habia formado, y como era de costumbre, volvio a pasar "por coincidencia" cerca de donde siempre sabe estar ryoma, pero esta vez no estaba, ¿acaso el tambien estarioa entre toda esa multitud deseando pasar mas tiempo con las chicas del club de tenis, si fuese asi, ¿a quen?

Fuera quien fuera, sakuno perderia a su motivo principal para seguir en el tenis, asistir a seigaku e incluso vivir!

Ryoma veia alejarse a la hjocven ryusaki, a la vez, se preguntaba a si mismo ¡lo estaria buscando a el, mada mada dane, dijo para si el principe del tenis

**:CONTINUARA?**

YA, o.o esto es gracias al mensaje de marjorie, n.n , por quer ya ni me acordaba de este fic, y si hay algun otro que quieran que actualize tienen que avisarme

para las lectoras de ayudame: el capitulo tres tubo errores al principio, pero ahora ya pueden leerlo n.n _(es un leemon) 00_  
n.n tengo un G A T I T O (o gatita? O.o)


End file.
